Depressionstuck
by flaskers
Summary: The year is 1920, and America was a cheerful place. However, nobody knew that 10 years later, a great time of pain, sorrow, and tragedy will happen. Men and women who lived in the country, moved to the city to find a job in order to survive. One of them is called Karkat Vantas.
1. Chapter 1

The trains were roaring in the station. A young man walks along with the flow. He highly doubts anyone in this station paid any money to get on the train. All people getting on the train right now must be rich. Soon, the steam on the train came out like a silky, white cloth. To them, it's the signal of the start of a race.

The train was galloping on the top of the tracks, while a herd of people run after it, trying to grab the bar on the luggage cart. Some people fell down on the train track, while the others rush through them like a tsunami. The young man dashed and grabbed the cold iron bar at the back of the train, and he grabbed it so hard like he was going to pull the train back. He got into the luggage cart. The cart was already occupied.

There was a man about his age. He had a green jacket on, and a belt with gun holsters. He just hopes the guns aren't loaded. There is also someone that seems to be his sister, who is also about his age, she wore a light green dress and had a hat on her lap. A knapsack was on the back of both of them.

The train traveled along. The man's sister took out a knapsack. Inside, there was food, water, and everything in order to survive. She took out a bottle of water and shared it with her brother. She also offered it to the young man. The young man rejected her. "You sure?" she said, "You know, you will need plenty of water for your adventure." He took the bottle of water and took a big gulp out of it. His thirst had never been quenched this much. He returned it to the girl, "Thank you very much." He said, "I never been this quenched before."

The girl's brother took out a sandwich from the knapsack. He got one for everyone in the cart. The young man bit into the sandwich to fill his stomach. This was the best dinner he ever had. "Thanks", he told the girl's brother, "I've been hungry for days." The girl's brother smiled, "Name's Jake English, what's yours?" the young man took a big bite from the sandwich, "Karkat Vantas." The girl took her hand out, "Jade Harley." Karkat took out his hand awkwardly and shook Jade's hands. "Train's going out into the city, huh?" Jake said, "Another adventure to follow." Jake put his sandwich back in his knapsack, "What was your previous job?" Jade asked Karkat, trying to be friendly. Karkat put down his sandwich, "It's a car factory. I didn't get a lot of money from it. It shut down last year." "Aww, shucks," Jade said, "I worked at a flower shop. I heard about my…brother…I guess…is going on adventures. I didn't have any money, so I decided to go with him as soon as he comes back from Britain." Jade stared at Jake, they grinned at each other.

It was night time. There was only a candle to light up the baggage cart. The train will arrive at the station tomorrow, Karkat thought. "We should have a sleep," Jake said, "Better prepare for a new adventure!" "Good idea!" Jade said, "Karkat, are you sleeping?" Karkat shrugged, "Eh…later…" He actually wants to pull an all-nighter today. "All righty then! Night, Jade." Jake said, "I'll keep the candle there, by the way." "Night!" Jade replied, as they went into deep sleep.

Karkat opened his eyes in the sunlight. "So I really did went to sleep?" he whispered, "Wow." Jade cheered, "Karkat, look, we're almost there!" Jake stretched, "I never thought the city will be this huge." He packed up, "Oh well, looks like it's time to go. Pack up, Jade!" Jade packed up along with Jake, "Are you sure you're not coming with us?" She asked Karkat, "You know, we can go watch a movie together or something!" Karkat sighed, "Sure, I guess we can go watch a film together." The truth is, he never watched a movie before. He spent most of his life in the country.

Jade, Jake, and Karkat got off the cart. The city was massive. There were cars everywhere. "Come on," Jake whispered to the others, "We better sneak in fast to get a good seat."

Karkat sat in the front seat. They didn't pay for the movie, but he doesn't think anyone else paid, either. On the left, Jake and Jade were talking about the movie. He bets that Jade never watched a movie either with the fact of she being so curious about it. On the right, there was another person. She was a woman, but she was wearing men's clothes. Her red hair was covered by a white fedora hat. Then, the lights went off. The movie started playing.


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie was over, Jake and Jade said goodbye to Karkat. Karkat sat in shock when the lights turned on. He can't believe how much excitement these moving pictures brought to him. The movie had ups and downs, funny moments, and sad moments. It was a blissful experience.

"Movie's over, you dork," a sound coming from his right, "Move on." Karkat turned right, it was the woman about his age. She was holding a cane, her pale eyes revealed that she was blind. Why would a blind person come to the movies, he thought, and replied to her, "How did you know I'm sitting here?", he stood up, "Also, why did you come to the movies? Did you even know what this film was about?" The woman smiled, "One question at a time…" she adjusted her tie, "You were one of the smart people who realized that I was blind when they first see me."

"Should we talk outside?" Karkat asked, "I believe that most people are leaving the theater." He stared at the blank seats. It's easy to fool a blind person. "Right," she replied, "Let's go outside."

The city streets were full of cars and people. There were lights everywhere, and Karkat even heard that there were more lights at night. They don't even have to worry about not going out at night. "You're a country person, aren't you," she asked, Karkat was shocked, "How did you know? Are you a faker?" The woman replied, "You smell delicious. I love the country smell." He was creeped out. "I'm sorry…what was that?" he asked, about to step away. She smiled, "Don't go away just yet, you dork. I'm safe!" Karkat came back, but he knew he shouldn't trust a woman wearing men's clothing. "What did you think about the movie?" the woman asked, still holding her smile. "It was amazing," Karkat exclaimed, "It's like a person's life. There are many characters that you'll meet, and there are also many good and bad moments. It was my first movie, I get it if you don't think I should be amazed." He realized that the person he was talking to was blind, "You didn't watch the movie…did you?"

She burst out laughing. She is the most cheerful person he'll ever meet. Perhaps it's because she can't see the reality. Great, now Karkat wants to be blind, too. "Dave explained everything to me," she said, "I guess Vriska explained it to me once, too. They were good explainers. You can't really trust Vriska on everything, but Dave is pretty trustable." He still finds it weird on how she recognizes people by smell. "So…uh…" he sighed, he can't believe he was asking her such a stupid question, "What do they smell like?" The woman got excited, "well, Vriska smells like blueberry, or sometimes I like to explain it was blueberry gum. Sometimes she smells like alcohol, if you're not a cop, I can tell you that she works at a secret bar." Alcohol. Karkat never tried alcohol. He heard it was a big thing in the city, but he only saw his brother drink it once. "For Dave," She continued, "He smells kinda like you, in fact, I think you guys should meet. He's still got that country smell on him, but he is working in a car factory now, so I guess it'll wear out soon."

He shudders in the creepiness. "Well," he says, lamely, "That's interesting." She laughed maniacally once again, "You don't have a job, don't you?" Karkat thought about it. He could lie to her, but he decided not to. "No," he sighed, "I used to work in a car factory though, it shut down." She turned her maniac smile into a sad frown, "Oh, well, at least you had a job," she said, "Not like me, I'm just doing my job to get to law school." Karkat was shocked, women never do law. No wonder she's wearing men's clothing, and that white fedora that seems like she came from a gang.

"Hey, so I'm assuming you don't have food tonight," she kindly offered, "You wanna come to my house and get a meal?" Karkat frowned, "What? No! Why would I go to the house of someone I just met? You…" he realized his stomach is eating itself, he growled, "Make it quick, okay?" She smiled, "Name?" he replied, "Karkat Vantas." She readies her cane, "Terezi Pyrope."

Karkat thought he heard the name before, then turned back at the movie poster of the movie he just watched. He then realized in despair.

He was stupid enough to watch a movie made by a blind person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was night time. The light was beautiful in Jade's eyes, but it wasn't a surprise in Jake's eyes. He traveled a lot even though he moved to Britain at a young age.

"We better find some place to stay here," Jake informed, "We'll be chased by cops." Jade followed along with Jake, nodding her head.

The night got deeper and deeper. Lights were still shining, brighter than stars. Cars began to vanish. "Jake?" Jade asked, "Where are we staying again?" Jake stood in silence. Jade stood next to him. "Uh, Jake?" Jade repeated, "Hello? Where are we staying?" Jake whispered, "Listen." Jade heard a scream from a nearby apartment. Jake ran with the sound. Jade followed, "Wait up!" she shouted. Jake put his hands on his holsters. The sound was coming in front of the apartment. They ran towards it.

"Hey!" Jake screamed, "What tarnation are you doing?" The five men were holding guns varying in size, trying to shoot a woman with a rifle on one hand, and alcohol on the other. The woman was blonde. Her attire looks like a gang member. "Back off, Jade." Jade backed off on Jake's command. Jake held up his pistols, "Don't you dare do anything to her," he shouted, "I'll pull those triggers whenever I want." The lady screamed, lazily, "Dirk…! Dirk!" "You shut up!" one of the five held up his rifle.

"Knock it off," Jake said, seriously, the leader of the five came out, "Leave her there, I'll deal with this little pest." He came out of the crowd and readies his shotgun. Jake pulled his triggers. Fast and quick, like wolves attacking its prey. They were powerful, too. For accuracy, he knocked the man's hat off with one bullet, the other one shot his arm. Blood dripped out like a leaking faucet. It was choreography with his fingers and his pistols. The man grasped on to his arm, which made his hand red. Jake smiled, "Next time, it's not as easy," he screamed and stared at the other men, "You guys, leaving or not?" The men ran like mice chased by tigers, including the leader.

Jade gave Jake two thumbs up, Jake waved back and went to check the lady. "You okay?" he asked her, "Did they hurt you?" she was crying, "no…no…" Jake replies, "No? Okay, we should take you home. Jade, come…" Jade ran over to Jake, trying to help the lady. "Roxy!" a voice called, "Roxy! You alright?" a blonde man with spiked up hair came running towards them. He was wearing a suit, holding a sword. He glared at Jake and Jade, holding his sword at them, "You guys, get away." Jake put his hands up, "Five men just came attacking her, sir. Your girl is lucky to meet us." The man puts down his sword, "Roxy, is this all true?" Roxy says, drunken, "Yes…this boy save…this save…me…" "Alright," the man said, "Name's Dirk, Dirk Strider, what are yours?" "Jake English," Jake said, sincerely, Jade followed, "Jade Harley, his sister." Dirk nodded. "Come on," he says, "We'll offer you guys a drink." Jake held Roxy's arm and followed Dirk.

Dirk took out a key to a black door, the door was on a black wall, so it isn't really visible. Roxy whispered, "Jake…don't tell the cops…" Jake replied, "Alright." He turned to Jade, "You okay there?" Jade looked back and Jake, "Oh, yes! I always wanted to try alcohol if you ask me, it was illegal, and so I never got to try it." Jake nodded, "I'm glad you're fine." Dirk opened the door, "Hey Vriska, we got some customers here, serve them." A black-haired woman turned back at Dirk, "Well…look who've we got here?" while turning over, she revealed a broken arm. Jake waved at her.

Roxy whispered to Jake, "Jake…put me down…" Jake put Roxy down on a bar chair, "It's okay, Roxy, hold on." Roxy smiled, "What do you mean it's okay? I'm fine!" she added, "What a gentalmen…gentleman you are!" Jake blushed, "It's nothing." Vriska served Jade and Jake a glass of wine. Jade asked, curiously, "What happened?" she points at Vriska's arm. Vriska mixed up a drink, "Got caught in a machine at my last job…" she serves the drink to Dirk, "The last legal job I'm ever gonna get." Jade stared at her, sadly. "It's alright," Vriska sighed, "Don't use that stupid emotion thing on me."

Jade realized another person was on a separate table of the bar. She seems to be writing something. Her hair is very similar to Roxy's. While Jake was talking to Roxy and laughing, Jade decided to talk to her. She walked like a cat. "Hi!" she said to her, "Sorry to bother you or anything…" "It's fine," the figure said, "You might want to take a seat." She pointed at a seat next to her. "Sure!" she cheered, "I'm glad I'll get to meet new friends here." Jade took a seat. "My name's Rose Lalonde." She took out her hand, "Writer, poet, and a sister of a gangster." Jade shook her hand, "Jade Harley." Jade can't find anything to say besides her being a sister of Jake, "and…um…I'm the sister of that guy that's talking to Roxy." "This place used to be only for Dirk and herself. I assume it was a birthday present from Dirk." Rose pointed at Vriska, "She came in later, when Roxy needed someone else to be a bartender, plus, more people are coming here to take a drink." Jade asked, "Don't you drink?" Rose sighed, "Well…I tried…it wasn't a pretty sight." Rose kept on writing on her black notebook. "What are you writing about?" Jade asked, Rose closed her notebook, "About my sister."

Meanwhile, Jake and Roxy were talking. They made great friends with each other. They were laughing. "Okay, Roxy, calm down…" Roxy laughed back, "I'm sorry…I…I can't stop…you're hila…hela…hilarious!" Jake stopped, "Okay…okay…let's stop laughing and get drinking…" They both took a shot out of a shot glass. "Well, I hope you enjoyed my story." Jake said, "I bet you wanna hear another one." Roxy screamed, "oh *hic* yes…" Jake laughed, "You're so cute when you get drunk…" Dirk came out of the back door, "hey, guys, I'm shutting the bar down at three in the morning. You guys gotta go." Roxy sighed, "Are you coming back?" she said with a dragging voice. Jake grinned, "Don't worry, I remember where the door is." Vriska smiled back, "Bye, Jake. I'll let you in."

Jade went to Jake's side, "bye, Rose! I'll come back!" Rose waved back, "Well…" Roxy dragged, "Looks like you made a new friend there…" "Door's gonna be available to ya." Dirk said, "Next time gonna take my bro here." "Good luck, Vriska." Jade looked at Vriska, she waved back. Jade and Jake left the bar as the sun came up.

"Jake, I'm tired." Jade sighed, "Can we find a place to rest?" Jake held Jade's hand, "Anytime." He gave a light smile. The sunlight covered the streets.


End file.
